Buenos días senpai
by Fisheri
Summary: -Ugh – El rubio se reincorporó en la cama en donde estaba acostado, dio un largo bostezo y estiró sus brazos… Pero de repente algo lo dejó inquieto. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Esa no era su habitación.(FranXBel)


Encontré esto entre los archivos viejos que tenia guardados y como estaba completo decidí publicarlo por si a alguien aun recuerda esta pareja.  
Enjoy ∠( :3」∠)＿

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, cayendo sorpresivamente sobre los ojos de Bel, y aunque estos estaban cubiertos por una cortina de cabellos rubios eran susceptibles a esa luz invasora haciendo que el príncipe despertara de su apacible sueño.

-Ugh – El rubio se reincorporó en la cama en donde estaba acostado, dio un largo bostezo y estiró sus brazos… Pero de repente algo lo dejó inquieto.  
¿Dónde demonios estaba? Esa no era su habitación.  
Sintió algo moverse a un lado de él, volteo a ver a un costado y encontró un pequeño bulto cubierto por las blancas sabanas, se inclinó un poco y quito las sabanas de golpe para saber lo que era.

-F- Froggy?- Esto era extraño ¿Qué hacia la rana durmiendo en la misma cama que él? ¿Y… por que los dos estaban en…? ¿¡Bóxers!?

Fran al ser destapado sintió frió y abrió los ojos algo molesto. Localizó la ubicación de su sabana y rápidamente la sustrajo de la mano de Bel, se acostó nuevamente tapándose y disponiéndose nuevamente a dormir.

Bel se quedo inmóvil un momento ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa rana? ¿Qué no veía la situación en la que estaban? Definitivamente ese peliverde algo sabia, si no ¿Cómo es que se tomaría la situación de modo tan tranquilo?

-¡Estúpida rana, despierta! ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?- Comenzó a sacudir bruscamente al peliverde.

-Nee Bel-senpai deje de molestar, estoy cansado- Dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y se acurrucó más entre las sabanas.

Una venita sobresalió en la frente de Bel y un par de cuchillas se adentraron en la espalda del peliverde atravesando las sabanas con la que estaba cubierto.

-Bel-senpai eso duele- El peliverde se quejó pero conservando su típico semblante inexpresivo mientras se reincorporaba y se quitaba las cuchillas manchando un poco las sabanas por la sangre que las heridas habían liberado.

-Mire lo que hizo- Dijo señalando las manchas y el corte en la sabana- ¿Y de dónde sacó esas cuchillas?

El príncipe se encontraba en la misma situación de insuficiencia de ropa que el menor por lo que el peliverde no veía lugar en donde su senpai pudiese esconder sus cuchillas.

Bel señaló la pared en donde estaban encajadas el resto de sus cuchillas, Fran al verlas solo acertó a expresar una pequeña y muy ligera sonrisa. Eso extrañó a Bel por lo que volvió a ver la pared descubriendo algo que la primera vez no había notado, el conjunto de cuchillas estaban acomodadas de tal forma que deletreaban "Fran" en letras cursivas.

Bel comenzó a quitar desesperadamente las cuchillas mientras que un tono rosado invadía sus mejillas ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué era toda esta estúpida y vergonzosa situación?

-Maldita rana ¿Qué demonios pasa o pasó aquí? ¡Tú lo sabes, de lo contrario no estarías tan tranquilo! –Le grito mientras quitaba el resto de cuchillas de la pared.

En ese momento detestó llevar tantas cuchillas.

-Lo siento Bel-senpai, esta vez no podre iluminarlo con mi gran sabiduría, no recuerdo nada al igual que usted- Dijo mientras miraba tranquilamente como el otro se empeñaba en su labor.

-Ishishi Claro, y el no recordar nada te hace sentir tan tranquilo- Exclamó el rubio sarcásticamente con ganas de insertar todas esas cuchillas en su compañero.

-No, pero el ponerme histérico al igual que usted tampoco lo hará ¿Cierto?

Bel lo maldijo mientras se sentaba entrecruzando sus piernas tras terminar de quitar sus cuchillas.

-Mmm veamos lo que tenemos- Dijo el menor analizando la situación mientras tocaba su barbilla y ponía un semblante filosófico, según él.

-Ishishi, que patético, pareces gato estreñido.

-No espíe a los gatos cuando hacen sus necesidades Bel-Senpai.

Una cuchilla se enterró en el brazo de Fran.

-Ouchhh… Debí haberlas doblado - El ilusionista se quito la cuchilla y la desechó sin darle más importancia.

-Bueno el caso es que amanecimos… semi desnudos… en la misma cama…- Terminó algo impactado de lo que recientemente acababa de decir, obviamente no lo demostró mucho, pero por dentro era una tormenta de dudas, impresiones y demás. Recientemente se había dado cuenta de la situación algo… inusual… en la que se encontraba.

\- Ummm y en quien sabe qué lugar…- Recalcó el príncipe pensando en lo lenta que a veces podía ser la rana en reaccionar. Y es que había percibido el reciente impacto que el menor se había llevado, y bueno, una persona normal no tardaría tanto en percatarse de eso.

-…

-…

-…

-Oh, olvidé decirle, ésta es mi habitación- El peliverde por fin había reaccionado.

-¿Ahh?¿Y qué demonios hacemos aquí?- Miró sobresaltado ante la noticia y algo fastidiado de hacer varias veces la misma pregunta sin recibir una respuesta.

-Mmmm, yo acostumbro dormir y leer algunas veces aquí, pero… creo que ya tiene un nuevo uso- Exclamó para después ruborizarse ligeramente y arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, planeaba avergonzar a su senpai pero había olvidado que él también estaba incluido en dicha situación.

Bel temió lo peor, al parecer todo apuntaba a una sola cosa, algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a ocurrir. "La obra de arte" formada con sus cuchillas en la pared, los dos semi desnudos encerrados en la habitación de la rana, sus ropas esparcidas por toda la habitación… No encontraba excusas para desechar esa idea, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer por lo que ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas que dobló cerca de su pecho, en cierto modo sintió un gran alivio al no recordar lo que posiblemente había ocurrido, por alguna razón le estaba costando trabajo asimilar eso.

En sí no sabía bien que era lo que le preocupaba, es decir, posiblemente había atentado contra la rana ¿Y? ¿Cuál era el inconveniente? La rana no estaba mal… nada mal… Ok, al parecer ya había encontrado la base de su preocupación, pero, eso era algo pasajero ¿O no?... Quizas eso era lo que mas temía, que no fuera algo pasajero.

Mientras Bel se torturaba psicológicamente Fran observó una envoltura curiosa en el piso, se bajo de la cama y recogió la envoltura, parecía ser de un chocolate, en ella decía "AMORE-Chocolate afrodisíaco"

-Uh… Así que esto era

El príncipe dejó de atormentarse un momento y fue a ver que había encontrado su compañero.

-¿Qué es?

El menor le paso la envoltura para que el rubio viera por sí mismo.

-Ishishi – Sonrió aliviado, había encontrado al culpable, ahora ya no tenía que culparse por lo ocurrido, ya que había estado bajo los efectos de esa cosa y no había tenido control sobre sus actos.

-Espero que no tenga falsas esperanzas en esto Bel-senpai- Dijo el menor que se encontraba sentado en el piso mientras desenvolvía uno de esos chocolates que había encontrado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo con un gesto de disgusto.

-El afrodisíaco solo estimula- Sentencio el menor metiéndose el chocolate a la boca.

-¡Rana escupe eso!- Le grito tirándole una almohada en la cabeza haciendo que el chocolate pasara de la boca del peliverde al piso.

-Tengo hambre- El menor observaba con desconsuelo el chocolate desperdiciado.

-¡Rana idiota! Eso nos metió en problemas no trates de comerlo otra vez.

-Ya le dije que solo es un estimulante, lo que pase después depende de cada quien- El ilusionista miro de reojo al rubio sin expresar nada, solo esperando la reacción de Bel.

-…- Belphegor se quedo en shock, lo que había sido una esperanza ahora se desvanecía sin esperar más.

-¡Pero… yo no recuerdo nada! Si es así entonces tal vez esas cosas reaccionan diferentes en cada persona, o la dosis fue demasiada y…

-O le fue tan impactante que yo tuviera el papel dominante que su mente decidió olvidarlo para no traumatizarlo más.

-¡Ni en tus mas húmedos sueños rana!- Comenzó a lanzarle almohadas, cobijas, todo lo que tenía a la mano.

-Está bien, está bien- Declaro mientras se quitaba las sabanas de la cara -Sin embargo ¿Por qué lo niega tan desesperadamente? Pareciera que oculta algo.- Menciono de forma incriminarte y con semblante indiferente.

Ante esto Bel se quedo sin palabras. Sí, debía admitirlo, había algo oculto que ni el mismo sabía, pero que ahora había descubierto.

-Yo…

-¿Si?- Dijo algo curioso pero sin demostrarlo

-Creo que… Tal vez porque… me gus…

*Pop*

De repente todo cambio, el príncipe estaba en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama y vestido con su camiseta a rayas y pantalón negro. Y a un costado de la cama una curiosa ranita lo miraba muy de cerca.

-Estuvo tan cerca senpai – El peliverde inexpresivo cruzo los brazos en señal de desaprobación.

-Oh pequeño Froggy...!¡Estas tan muerto!

Fran huyó lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación con un príncipe enfadado que lo perseguía lanzando cuchillas y demás cosas que se atravesaban en el camino. Sus escándalos por todo el castillo venían ocurriendo muy seguido últimamente, y esto por culpa de las "pequeñas ayudas" que el peliverde otorgaba para que su senpai admitiera lo que sentía.

Y gracias a eso el príncipe sádico se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero bueno, no lo iba a decir tan fácilmente, la ranita tenía que ganarse cada una de sus palabras, después de todo nada es gratis, eso lo había aprendido del antiguo ilusionista, y le encantaba poner dicha frase en práctica cuando le convenía.


End file.
